Christmas with the Bates
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Bates Hotel. Just some sugary sweet family fluff.


John Bates was tired. It had been an extraordinarily long day, the market had been a terror, and it had begun to snow. Not that Bates minded snow. It seemed rather fitting, considering it was Christmas Eve. Still, it made an inconvenient walk back home, snow lining the edges of his hat and scarf. At least it wasn't a far walk.

He opened the door to the Bates Hotel and entered. He had about ten seconds of a quiet lobby before a small boy with blonde hair barreled into him, hugging him tightly.

"Jamie, you're going to knock me over one of these days," Bates remarked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad! Dad! May we open presents after dinner? Please?" Jamie begged. He was hard to resist. John James Bates, at six years old, was the very picture of his mother, with fair hair and bright blue eyes. He had her smile and charm.

Three-year-old Marie peeked into the lobby shyly. Seeing her father, she bolted towards him, wrapping her little arms around his leg. Smiling, Bates bent slightly to pick her up and she nuzzled into his neck. Marie was precious, with rosy cheeks and chestnut curls, smelling of daisies. She was quiet, generally keeping her own counsel and reflecting her father's temperament. But Bates knew better. His daughter had a streak of the devil in her, and was rather fond of sneaking into guest rooms and frightening the guests.

"All right now," Anna said bustling in, taking Marie and helping him remove his coat. "Let your father alone. Go to the dining room and set the table." The two children scampered into the dining room, realizing dinner was at hand. Once the children were safely out of the room, Anna smiled at her husband, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He kissed her lingeringly, brushing an escaped strand of blonde hair from her face. "Busy today?" Bates asked gently.

Anna shook her head. "No, the Davenports left at noon. We're on our own for Christmas."

Bates was pleased at this. "That's a rarity," He remarked. "But I'll be glad of the peace. The market was crowded and noisy; I'm worn out."

Anna smiled ruefully. "Well, I don't know how much more peaceful it will be right now—the children are pretty wound up at the moment, it being Christmas Eve and all."

Bates simply smiled. "I'm sure we can manage them," He assured her, escorting her into the kitchen. "Now, what shall I cook for dinner tonight?"

Anna's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, but before she could comment, Jamie beat her to it.

"Oh no," Jamie groaned theatrically. "Daddy's cooking? We'll all _die_." He placed his hands around his neck and choked, looking somewhat like an open-mouthed trout.

"You know the Christmas rules," Bates informed his son firmly. "Your mother does all the cooking tomorrow from dawn to dusk, so we cook for her Christmas Eve and do all the dishes Christmas day."

Anna scowled. "I've always hated those rules," She grumbled. "You know I don't like sitting around doing nothing. My mother always said that idle hands are the devil's work place."

"And I hate doing the dishes," Jamie put in helpfully. Marie nodded in agreement.

"I'd hardly call spending all day making a lovely Christmas dinner for your family 'doing nothing'," Bates retorted. "And none of that, young man. You will let your mother rest tomorrow by helping me do the dishes. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Jamie replied meekly.

Bates grinned at his son. "And you be sure to tell me if you catch your mother doing any kind of work, because she'll be in trouble if she does."

Jamie immediately perked up, smirking delightfully. "Yes, Mummy, you'll be in trouble!" He crowed while Anna rolled her eyes. "How will she be punished if I catch her, Dad?"

Bates amiably suggested that she might get a spanking which caused Anna to sputter out in the most scandalized of tones, _John_! Jamie and Marie weren't quite sure why, they got spankings when _they_ misbehaved.

Bates knew better than to try and cook anything extravagant, so their dinner was simple. Cheese on toast with slices of sausages and hot chocolate for dessert. Naturally, Marie spilled hers down the front of her dress and Jamie got into trouble for playing with his food, but all in all, it was a relatively peaceful dinner.

After dinner, they retreated into the living room where the fire was blazing. Their Christmas tree was beautiful—smaller than the one in the lobby, but less showy. It was filled with ornaments that had belonged to Anna's mother and filled the room with a fresh, evergreen scent.

Jamie didn't miss a beat. "Can we open a present now? Please, please, please?" He begged his parents.

"Every year," Anna smiled at her husband. "Gracious, Jamie, Father Christmas hasn't even arrived yet."

"There are presents from you and Dad under there and from Marie too! You always say we can open one present on Christmas Eve," Jamie pointed out. "Please, Mummy? Dad?"

Bates laughed. "Go on, then. Pick out a present for your sister first."

Jamie whooped in delight and sped toward the tree. Marie watched the proceedings interestedly, but seemed more content to sit on her father's lap, thumb in her mouth. Bates managed to curl an arm around Anna's shoulder, who sighed against him.

"Here you go, Marie," Jamie dutifully placed a box with red wrapping paper in Marie's outstretched arms. "Happy Christmas! It's from me."

Marie removed her thumb from her mouth and slowly tore into the present. She removed a small wooden horse and gasped aloud.

"It's for your doll," Jamie explained. "Cuz you told me she wanted a pony."

Marie's eyes shone like the lights on the Christmas tree. She hopped off of her father's lap and hugged her brother fiercely. Jamie looked a bit embarrassed at this display of affection.

"Geez, Marie, it wasn't that big of a deal," He muttered, his cheeks going pink.

"Marie, what do you say?" Anna asked reprovingly.

"Thank you!" Marie whispered. She pressed the wooden horse to her chest and gazed at her brother adoringly.

"Now you may open one, Jamie," Bates directed. Jamie excitedly ran towards the Christmas tree, selecting a medium-sized package with green wrapping paper.

"The tag says it's from Mum!" Jamie reported. He ripped the paper off to reveal a small, hardcover book. "The Jungle Book! Thanks, Mum!"

"You're welcome," Anna smiled. "Now. It's getting late, and Father Christmas won't come if there are children still awake. Say good night to your father."

Bedtime was always a bit of an arduous process, but the children's eagerness for Christmas morning made things much more efficient. In under twenty minutes, the children were abed, and Mr. and Mrs. Bates retired to the living room. They curled up on the soft couch, listening to the fireplace roar, watching the Christmas tree's lights reflect against the ornaments. The snow fell against the windowpane lightly, setting the perfect Christmas mood.

Anna sighed, snuggling against Bates. "At some point we need to get up and put the presents under the tree," She said ruefully. "All we've done is stare at the fire and eat Father Christmas' cookies."

"In a little while," Bates replied quietly, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "We have all night." His face was thoughtful, reflective.

She glanced up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," He murmured. "That I never thought I would have such happiness. Sharing my life with you, living here, our two beautiful children…" He kissed her forehead, his heart warming.

Anna's cheeks went a little pink as she said softly, "Three."

Bates looked at her, startled. "Three?"

She nodded, blushing. "Dr. Clarkson was here earlier. You have three beautiful children now, Mr. Bates." She touched her stomach gently and Bates stared at her in wonder.

"Three." He couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "I can't believe it. How incredible."

A shadow fell over Anna's eyes. "Are you—happy?" She asked uncertainly.

"Happy?" He lifted one of her hands to his lips. "Happy doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." There was a suspicious glimmer in his eyes that made Anna's eyes fill with tears.

"And you? Are you feeling all right, my darling?" Bates asked her seriously.

Anna smiled. "I'm not very far along, but you know me, John. I was lucky. Didn't feel ill when I was carrying Jamie or Marie, just tired—sometimes dizzy."

He inhaled a shaky breath. "I must've done something wonderful in a past life," He said softly. "To have all of this. To have you."

She snorted. "You were always deserving of happiness, John Bates," She informed him shortly, and to prove her point, she kissed him sweetly on the lips. He kissed her back with a fierce tenderness, pouring every bit of gratefulness and love he possessed. When they broke apart, he stared at her in wonder, still unable to comprehend how someone so beautiful should want to be with him.

Anna cuddled up beside him, resting her head against his chest. "Should we go get the presents and start laying them out?"

"In a little while," Bates answered, kissing her cheek. "Let's watch the snow some more."


End file.
